


Stars

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Love Square Poems [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's POV, F/M, Poetry, They both admire one another, adrien is such a lovesick puppy XD, he just loves her so much, he's always been poetic, jk thatd be absolutely horrible, lolllllll ya'll thought i was gonna write his poem in here didnt u, mentions kissing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Adrien is starstruck every time he thinks of or sees Ladybug, and Ladybug likes protecting my sunshine child.





	Stars

Spots swing past the window

A bluebell eye closing in a wink

His cheeks flushing

 

Her body twists and the yo-yo zips

And she flies away

Like a little ladybug.

He sees stars as he stares at the space

She just occupied moments ago.

 

Stars bursting in his head

Under his eyelids

In the world

As their lips connect for the first time.

It is brief but the floor flies out from under him.

 

"Stay safe," she whispers

And in a flash she's gone

To fight

To be victorious

To stand with justice

Burning in her eyes.

 

At night he stands by the window

Aching for a glimpse of the spots

That are more beautiful than the stars

Hidden under the smoggy Parisian sky

With eyes that shine brighter than the stars

Hidden under the smoggy Parisian sky

With laughter that twinkles prettier than the stars

Hidden under the smoggy Parisian sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos cuz they make me smile!! I think this poem was one of my favorites so far!


End file.
